Miedo
by mi-io
Summary: mi: pos aqui una mezcla rara de medio humor y seriedad romantica, de una u otra forma Kenshin y Kaoru tienen que enfrentar que se aman!


mi: HOLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! quetal? aqui vengo de nuevo y pos... pos haber que opinan, veamos como queda esto nn  
por cierto las palabras entre son pensamientos  
  
Miedo  
  
Cada dia con la salida del sol nuevas esperanzas inundan el aire, cada amanecer es un nuevo comienzo, una oportunidad para que la vida floresca... una oportunidad para que el amor inunde el aire y lo llene de felicidad....pero no!!!....el sol ha salido y todo sigue igual, ninguno da el primer paso, Kenshin no deja la formalidad, en lugar de eso amanece lavando ropa y Kaoru espera sin hacer nada, se dedica a ser lo que es, maestra...Tranquilidad...la paz reina en el lugar por fin, ya nadie busca la muerte de quienes habitan el dojo, ya nadie planea venganza ni desea causar algun daño, en pocas palabras el destino de Japon no esta en peligro....y....nada mas, sigue igual, cada maldito dia todo es igual!!!... hasta la tranquilidad fastidia, tanta paz hastia...  
  
Kenshin se ve algo desanimado mientras lava la ropa  
  
...ahi estas...  
  
Kenshin: T,Tx Por Kami!, mis manos ya parecen pasitas... Nesecito un humectante!  
  
...Sigues en lo mismo...  
  
Kenshin: T,Tx cuanta ropa faltara?  
  
...porque no haces algo mas? sabes bien que es lo que deseas...  
  
Kenshin: Por Kami! TT,TTx EL TOFU!!! NO HE COMPRADO EL TOFU! KAORU ME MATARA!!!  
  
...Kaoru? ...ella es...  
  
Kenshin llevandose las manos a la cabeza: T,Tx estoy seguro!!! me golpeara!!!!!  
  
...pero a pesar de eso tu...  
  
Kenshin: pero... si me apuro talvez no sea tan cruel...si!!! eso hare!!! (Kenshin comienza a lavar con mucha energia tratando de acabar lo antes posible)  
  
...tu no puedes hacerlo...sientes algo mas...  
  
Kaoru esta en la cocina intentando cocinar el Tofu que Kenshin acaba de traerle  
  
...estas aqui...  
  
Kaoru: veamos... esto se corta asi...y luego lavo esto!...si!  
  
...lo intentas...  
  
Kaoru: nn bien! ahora solo debo esperar a que este listo  
  
...te confias...  
  
Kaoru: mou! ya es tarde.... KENSHIN o por que demonios no trajo el Tofu mas rapido! ahora la comida no estara a tiempo!!!  
  
...Kenshin? lo culpas a el?...  
  
Kaoru: ahora por su culpa comeremos muy tarde ( Kaoru se distrae y comienza a refunfuñar, en eso comienza a salir humo de la hoya)  
  
...no estas consiente de las cosas que puedes causar...  
  
Kaoru: O.O "&(#$!!!!!! AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!! (una llamarada sale de la estufa y Kaoru cae para atras)  
  
...causas daño a ti, y a quien amas...no lo dices...  
  
Kaoru: BUAAA!!!!!! (Kenshin y los demas llegan por el grito, se sorprenden por el fuego e intentan apagarlo, pero Yahiko le hecha una botella de Sake y se aviva el fuego, todos se histerizan y Sano golpea a Yahiko)  
  
...porque sientes algo mas...  
  
Tiempo despues, cuando las estrellas brillan iluminando en la oscuridad, solo ellos dos permanecen en el lugar, solo los tontos quedan, Sanosuke se fue a buscar alguna comida gratis y Yahiko decidio ir al akabeko a comer algo...pero ellos siguen ahi...Kaoru esta parada ahi, en medio del patio, con la mirada fija en las estrellas. Se siente desepcionada de si misma.  
  
...Ahora si es tu culpa...  
  
Kaoru: tal vez deberia pedirle ayuda a Tae  
  
...tratas de ignorar el verdadero problema...  
  
Kaoru: ...no...tal vez deberia olvidarme de ello...  
  
...y ahora prefieres rendirte??... entonces deseas abandonarlo...olvidarte de aquello que tanto has buscado???...  
  
Kaoru: existen otras cosas en la vida, o no?, sera mejor que intente hacer otra cosa... si!, eso es lo mejor!  
  
...algo mas???..te has esforzado tanto por ello y ahora buscas algo mas????...no...lo que haces es huir, por que sientes miedo...  
  
Kenshin esta en la cocina, trata de quitarle a la estufa lo ahumado...no... mas bien trata de despegarle la costra de carbon a la estufa, pero en realidad no tiene ningun avance.  
  
...no deberias hacer esto...  
  
Kenshin: maldita porqueria!!!!, despegate! despegate! (piensa al tiempo que comienza a tallar casi freneticamente)  
  
...no deberias estar aqui!... deberias estar a su lado....deseas estar a su lado...  
  
Kenshin: ...Kaoru debio dejarme hacerlo, si, eso debio hacer, Pero no!., ella terca en que no era mi deber...deja que le lave los calsones pero no que le haga de comer!  
  
...porque haces esto!?... le solucionas la vida, la tratas como una niña!...algo que sabes que no es...tu sabes perfectamente quien es ella...  
  
Kenshin: pero espero que no se rinda...ella podria hacerlo, solo nesecita concentrarse mas en ello  
  
...eso es!...je, lo que haces es esperar a que ella haga algo...imbecil, que acaso no puedes hacerlo por ti mismo?...  
  
Kenshin: tiempo...tiempo es todo lo que nesecita  
  
...tiempo?...esperar aun mas?...el tiempo no arregla nada...por que seguiras sintiendo miedo...  
  
Kenshin al fin se rinde ante el poco avance de su trabajo, sale de la cocina pensando que ella ya estaria dormida, pero en lugar de eso la vio ahi, aun de pie, con la mirada centrada en la bastidad del cielo...ella voltea y sus ojos se encuentran... por unos instantes el silencio permanece, ambos analizan la mirada del otro... pero no se atreven a decir nada...las palabras siguen encerradas, sus corazones tienen miedo de empezar....  
  
...silencio...  
  
aquel pequeño instante resulta eterno, el silencio es incomodo, y a decir verdad tambien una estupides... porque sienten miedo?, por que no se atreven a decir nada?...miedo, una tonteria...  
  
Kenshin: Kaoru-dono, deberia descansar hoy tuvo un dia muy cansado nnx- Kenshin rompe el silencio...  
  
...descansar???....no me digas que esas son tus palabras de aliento...  
  
Kaoru: no te preocupes n nU solo queria ver a las estrellas un rato  
  
...estrellas???... que estrellas???...lo unico que tus ojos han visto es desepcion y desesperacion...  
  
...silencio otra vez... Kaoru ante el silencio comienza a caminar a su cuarto, no desea preocuparlo...  
  
Kenshin: espere!  
  
Kaoru: nnU si  
  
Kenshin: no a comido nada verdad?.... deje le traigo algo no es bueno pasar tanto sin comer- Kenshin camina apresuradamente hacia la cocina...pero al pasar enseguida de Kaoru ella toma una de sus mangas deteniendolo-  
  
Kaoru: por favor no te molestes, no tengo hambre  
  
Kenshin: pero no es bueno que se duerma sin comer y...  
  
Kaoru: no!!....no tengo hambre......- Kaoru no lo ve a los ojos, Kenshin esta sorprendido de que ella le grite asi, es cierto siempre lo golpea y le grita...pero su voz, muestra algo raro, no esta enojada,por lo menos no con el.  
  
y asi estaban en ese lugar, cerca uno del otro, pero tan lejos como siempre lo han estado... sin cruzar palabras ni miradas, pero compartiendo un sentimiento tan intenso... ambos encerrados en una burbuja...  
  
Kaoru suelta la manga de Kenshin y se dispone a caminar a su cuarto, pero ahora es el quien la detiene...sus ojos se encuentran de nuevo, ambos ven la mirada suplicante del otro...  
  
...deseas hacerlo?...claro!... es lo que siempre has deseado o no?, siempre has deseado conocer esos labios...  
  
...te detiene y te preguntas porque???, por dios!! es obio, es mas que obio que desea... y tu lo deseas tambien...  
  
el tiempo parece detenerse...pero ninguno piensa hacer ese instante eterno...tan corta es la distancia, pero tan dificil dar el primer paso...pero, repentinamente no parece haber una razon para quedarse estaticos, nada los detiene realmente...  
  
Kenshin: Kaoru...yo...- el piojoso dono se esfuma por primera vez, ese miedo que los separa se rompe con esto....... Kaoru es quien decide borrar la distancia...... sus labios se conocen por primera vez,torpe pero dulcemente, conoce lo que es ya no temer.... sin mas problema, sin mas remordimientos, sin mas miedo...dos palabras se cruzan entre ellos por primera vez.....  
  
.......te amo.....  
  
mi: que tal?  
io: nn este si me gusto!  
mi: de veras? y eso ahora por que si io: nn por ke aki kenshin si se keda kon kaoru........¬¬ y aparte no dices nada komo: asi! kenshin no es real!  
mi: nñU a ok... pero bueno que quieres estoy en mi periodo fatalista.  
io: ....¬¬ ke es eso.  
mi: nada...nada....  
  
PD. OIGAN para todas aquellas fans de Misao y Aoshi, porfa me dirian alguna fresa tierna o protectora que Aoshi le haya dicho a Misao?, lo que pasa es que las nesecito para un fanfic, pero a decir verdad no consigo ninguna T,T, de antemano gracias!!!!!! 


End file.
